Please Define: The End of the World
by I own Sephiroth's sox
Summary: Three years after Neku's death, our faithful reapers visit him for a memorable birthday party... Except Neku is looking more like Koki Koriya every day...No Yaoi here. R&R! thanks.
1. Day 1: Out of the blue

Chapter One: Out of the blue, it's time for...Reaper appearance number one!

It was only just over three years ago, but already the feeling of absolute comfort was sinking in. It worried Neku, because usually this resulted in emo-ness and meant something drastic was beginning to take place. The Tin Pin fever was still on a "slam"...meaning roll, and CAT's street art popularity was beginning to move overseas, where thousands of mostly American and European fans gazed on in wonder.

It annoyed Neku that a larger portion of the world now knew about CAT, as before it had been his own personal motive in his life. Also, playing the Game had also opened his eyes, as he realised he wasn't the only hardcore CAT fan. This shock had brought a change in him to accept other people, even if he didn't understand them.

So, after brooding over his past self centeredness, he opened his eyes. He realised after two minutes of staring at the computer screen, he had fallen asleep in his most prised chair. In his clothes.

He blinked, and looked to the hook where the cord for the venetian blinds was wrapped around, and upon his discovery of an unwrapped cord, helped the sunlight assume control on his messy room.

Rooms are almost always messy in one way or another. They help develop character personality. For example, if Koki Kariya's room was like Neku's, it would be completely understandable, but if the _Iron Maiden_ (tremble in her might) were to have a messy room, something would most certainly be terribly wrong. I guess it just depends on how it is messy and how it became messy. Anyway, Neku's was bearably messy, suggesting he had some spare time and also had nothing to fill up floor space.

He looked at the chat window still hovering expectantly on the new 25 inch flat panel computer screen designed and decorated by CAT, and saw several instant messages sent that morning, from the usual gang.

They all mentioned something along the lines of 'Happy birthday!!', and Shiki demanded he be dressed by nine a.m.

It could only mean one thing.

Neku's hand found its way to his face, and slapped it hard.

Is there ANYONE in this room who forgot it was their eighteenth?

He ran a quick checklist. _Am I dressed?... Yes, I think so..._

And faster than he thought, his checklist was complete. The anticipated knocks on the door arrived, and he managed to groan loud enough to give permission to enter.

The _Birthday Treatment_ began, as all dodgy stories about Isabella and the Fairies: Birthday Party stories begin. Yes, its okay, I made it up.

Violently attacked by Shiki, who smashed a large black wrapped package around his head, our victim demanded an explanation as to why his birthday was so important. Nobody answered, so he changed the topic. The smug faces stared back at him.

"TODAY, everybody!" Shiki broadcasted, "We are going to the WildKat!"

"...But we go there everyday..." Rhyme mumbled.

"I'm not done yet! AND THEN" Shiki started a silent drum roll, "WE GO TO SEE THE PRINCE!"

_Sounds like Shiki's perfect day, _sighed Neku reluctantly.

Alright, off we go then, said the narrator.

**Howdy, this be the narrator! Birthdays are a well explored topic, but I guarantee this birthday is worse than all the others. Meaning you will have a massive explosion of laughter, and probably remove the link to this story you pasted on your blog, cause it was so pointless.**

**Except it's not, because it is providing a Otaku Fan Girl like myself with something to do when she's bored. And, if you're a Koki fan, prepare yourself for a shock. (Shuto style) Daan-daan-daaaa**


	2. Day 2: Koki's Glasses

Hi all...Chapter two begins. Chapter one was like, boring, and, like, I'm like, Nao-Nao, like talking like?

Anyway. Hope you enjoy. Most people say this anyway, but I am having massive writers block, and it is partly due to my Neku style interest swings. Like mood swings, except interesting. So, I left the visualisation of the characters and scenery up to you, cause it's a game, and everybody who played it should know every place, or else they phayled. (failed).

It all started in the game manual, where Koki and Neku were on the same page...you'll have to wait and see bwahaha!!

For those of you who cannot remember people:

-Koki Kariya- Orange Haired, Skeleton jacket, Happy-go-lucky guy known as Lollipop.

-Uzuki Yashiro- Pink haired, blue-grey girly outfit, quick to anger, chick known as Pinky.

Enjoy! XO

Neku was bundled into Miyashita Park, before he began walking freely. His friends acted like it was an ordinary day, which pleased him, because he hated feeling special. The atmosphere in Shibuya was the same – Thousands of swarming people, the warm sun passionately carrying out its daily duty, and the racket of trains, cars and tin pin games echoed across the whole of Tokyo, and hopefully the rest of the world.

Shiki was wearing her newly constructed summer dress, and had made a plushie backpack of something closely resembling Mr Mew. She discussed her unique techniques used to create her summerwear.

Neku gasped loudly upon seeing the back pack.

"Twins!" He announced playfully, receiving an angry stare. Beat had recently got into the whole Hi-five thing, and slapped his hand several times more than necessary. Rhyme kicked a rock several meters, before booting it into the back of Beat's ankle.

"BWAAA!" Beat turned upon Rhyme, holding her arms behind her back whilst she giggled and squirmed.

Suddenly, Beat pointed into the near distance. A pink haired lady was sitting on the Jupiter of the Monkey building, looking very seductive and observational. She giggled in her distinctive way, her black wings flashing out behind her momentarily, before she disappeared, blending into the clear skies.

"Zoh mi gawd!" shouted Shiki, as she stumbled and hid behind Neku.

"Pinky!! Get back here!!" Beat threw his fist in the air, feebly threatening the reaper to return.

"Why is Yashiro here?" Neku inquired.

"She's up to something..." Shiki murmured worriedly.

"Like what?" Everyone gulped, before hurrying to Cat Street.

Since everyone had returned to the RG, Mr Hanekoma had disappeared, along with Joshua. The "Ramen Man" had vouched to take over the WildKat until his return. The food was essentially better, if not excellent, even though Ramen Man only used to make ramen, and the popularity had risen remarkably. The gang seated themselves at a table near the back, as to be undisturbed by the other comers and goers. After Beat had demanded his coffee, they began to discuss the strange goings on of the day.

"It's Neku's birthday. So you reckon they wanted to haunt him or something?"

"Maybe they're gonna kill us again."

" I thought Joshy-face was gonna scrap the Shibuya game...then wouldn't they be gone?...Maybe they were reassigned areas..." Rhyme ran through scenarios.

Everyone looked at Neku. He frowned, and cleared his throat.

"I don't think Joshua _actually_ screwed it. The overall feel of Shibuya would have changed completely...That's what I think..."

The afternoon wore on, as they discussed as many possible situations that came to mind.

"Yo man, you still gonna see The Prince, Shiki?" Beat asked, glancing at his watch.

Shiki looked off colour. "Not today, I don't think...there are more pressing matters at hand."

"Glad you see the light." Neku smirked, avoiding a slap that would have hit wide anyway.

They made their way back to Shiki's house, where they organised to meet Eri, taking a detour through the scramble to pick up Rhyme's preordered copy of a game.

Neku decided to wander whilst Rhyme, Shiki and Beat waited in the queue. He wandered over to the Scramble, where he located the place on the ground where he had awoken so many times, forced to play out the same Game. Looking up, he could see the 104 building, advertising the next big brand, a new one called Blue XXI. They were yet to release their higher class pins, but already they were top of the market. Neku liked their stuff – It was unsymmetrical, whacky, and best of all it was gothic. Shiki made most of Neku's clothes, but on the occasion he ran in and ran out of their store, with a new pair of jeans with bright blue cross stitches holding the baggy lower leg together.

An orange blur caught his eye next to the advertising screen, also with the signature black wings marking his authority as a reaper. Neku's face hardened as he stared into the eyes of Koki Kariya, also known as Lollipop.

"Whadduya want, punk?" Neku frowned, as he yelled out to the floating figure. Confused and concerned faces stared at him from the throbbing crowd. A bulky figure nudged him on his way past.

"They guy's trippin'" he laughed to his mates, before continuing toward Hachiko.

"Neku!" Shiki rushed to his side, before facing Kariya.

"Leave us alone, Lollipop!" Beat again raising his fist. Kariya approached in his careless way.

"Zing! Where's the love?" He returned his half eaten lollipop to his mouth.

"What are you doing here, and why are you wearing my jeans?" Neku demanded.

Koki raised one eyebrow, before comparing his and Neku's jeans. "Damn, thought these were pretty cool too." He scowled at the blue crossed stitching. "Nah, just felt like saying hi to this old fella." He patted Neku on the head. "In fact, would you like a lollipop?" He produced a pouch of soy bean flavoured candy, offering it to Neku. "Consider it a birthday present."

Neku looked genuinely shocked. He reached into the bag, and pulled out a particularly appetising lollipop, before throwing it happy-go-luckily into his mouth. He raised an eyebrow sceptically, before lifting his hand into a thumbs up.

Uzuki "Pinky" Yashiro appeared suddenly behind Koki, reaching for his wallet which was casually and slowly falling out of his pocket.

"Nah-uh-ah." Koki snatched it back just in time.

"You promised me ramen."

"Oh, did I now?" he threw 200 yen into her face.

"The cheapest is 380 yen." She announced happily. "I want the 640 yen kind."

He rummaged around in his wallet.

"Nup, sorry bubs."

"That is NOT FAIR!" she screeched, showing her fangs. She snatched the orange tinted glasses from his smirking face.

"I need those to see, hun."

"I know! Teehee!!...ooh..." Pinky stopped suddenly and stared intently at Neku.

Neku frowned repulsively.

She forced the glasses onto- no, more like _into_ his face, until they sat tightly on his nose. Neku began to take them off, but suddenly Yashiro smiled and began to laugh.

"...Excuse me?" Neku said, in a worried tone around his lollipop. Shiki pushed Neku next to Koki, and examined them closely, before turning away and muffling a giggle.

"You, haha!" gasp " Look just like Koki! Haha!!" Pinky stuttered between breaths.

"I'm sorry? he did what with my glasses?" Koki growled, extending his hand in a demand to reclaim his glasses. Neku ripped them off his face and flung them at Koki, hoping they would hit him in the face and distort his features for ever, or at least change his hair colour. Koki caught them, and prepared himself for the lollipop. Fortunately, Neku reconsidered. Obviously the lollipop tasted better than it looked.

"Well, thanks." Neku said briefly in a monotone, before stomping off, his cheeks flushed red. The others followed him silently, trying to be considerate of his crushed pride. Eri made her entrance, and the tension way relieved. Nobody made any more comments about Neku's lollipop or Kariya's glasses.

After a brief present opening scene, in which Neku found himself with a new shirt, another three Blue XXI pins, a music store voucher and a new CAT poster, his item completion score went to 103.7 percent. They watched several movies on the new Samsung collapsible television, (damn Japan and it's technology!), and everyone went home, which is generally what you do. However, the question still rang loud and clear in everyone's minds.

_Why the hell were reapers showing up?_

"Haha! He just looked so funny!! He had that same posture and he had his arm like that and everything! Hoo boy!" Pinky lent on Kariya's shoulder, killing herself with laughter. Koki replaced the glasses on his face.

"You put finger grease all over it." He complained aggressively, producing a cleaning cloth from his lollipop bag, scrubbing away at the orange glass.

"Teehee, I am soooo telling the other guys!" Uzuki leapt into the air and raced toward Pork City.

Koki wandered toward AMX to pick up some cheap Indie rock, suppressing his unusual feeling of annoyance and intrusion. Normally, he was the one who ticked people off. He felt very disturbed that his turn in the spotlight was over.

He located his guitar hidden in the bush around the corner, where it had sat in the black case for years. He tuned it by ear, and visualised the music score of the countless songs he had memorised, and began to play, plucking at the strings with his long nails as he would to get all the 100s and 1000s off a chocolate freckle, with absolute precision.

"Not too rusty." He commented to himself, as he exercised his musical abilities into the night.

Neku returned home in the best mood he could muster. His mother fussed over him, offering several meal options and desserts, before falling asleep watching television. Neku left her where she was, and retreated to his slightly messy room. There he began a PowerPoint presentation to prove anyone with 

orange hair, eating a lollipop and wearing orange tinted glasses would look like Koki. Using the beloved Paint program to sketch in some glasses on a orange haired toddler eating a lollipop took five minutes.

He attached it to an email, and sent it to his mates.

"Hmph!" he announced proudly, before collapsing onto his bed and entering a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Hurro! Chapter two complete, mission score: 3 percent...sorry, got final fantasy on my mind again...**

**I suffer from the Otaku syndrome, leave me alone heheh. Well i'm trying to make it a good story, and I got one lovely review from **_**Nothing So Strange**_** asking for more, which really boosted my ego. I was gonna rewrite the first chapter before that. Thanks!! Xo.**

**If there is any specific places or events you think would be interesting, gimme a review and add it in there. Y'know that lovely Blue-Black (Grey really, but I needed a reference to the crayon warriors) button down a couple of centimetres? Mmmhmm! Thanks!**

**DIBS ON RAINBOW!**


End file.
